Metro
by MetroLuz
Summary: This is a fanfic about my own character named Metro. It's kinda angsty...Vegeta is OOC.Now in progess of being a link fanfic.
1. Meeting Metro

Disclaimer:Now if I owned do you really think I'd be producing it instead of writing it?  
  
___________METRO'S LIFE___________  
  
--Metro's POV  
  
I was in my room. Well actually the basement of Capsle Corp. Bulma Briefs is my god-mother....she took me in after the car-crash. The crash that turned me into a monster.  
  
I lift my right arm up and look at it. The glove I always wore covered up the metalic hand...I take it off. There it was...a metal hand, I'm able to detach it. Why? Well okay I haven't been fully honest. Ya see Bulma wasn't the first person to take me in, actually it was Hiseay Inco. a weapon department. I was their newest weapon.   
  
I am now a cyborg, half robot, half human. My right arm, left leg,some of my torso,yes some of my lungs and heart too, and right side of my face, including me eye, are all robotic. *sighs* Now wonder Bulma kept me down here.  
  
*foot steps*  
  
Huh? Why are there footsteps...It's almost 3 in the morning...a theif. I got out of my bed and headed up the stairs, I open the door. My partly robotic heart was beating fast...I guess I was excited. I saw a short man. He was short, muscular, had black eyes, and black spikey hair....did I mention he was short? I didn't want anything bad to happen to Bulma or her parents.  
  
"Hold it!" I shouted.  
  
The man looked at me with suprise then it went to anger. He was going to attack, my eye could tell. As he punched I grabbed it with my right hand and stopped it....I heard him cry out in pain.  
  
"Kami-sama!!!!" I shouted. I broke his hand...no wait his whole arm! Damn it! Bulma came running down.  
  
"Vegeta! What happened!?"Bulma yelled...she then looked at me.  
  
""I didn't mean...I...I didn't know...I...I..."I couldn't finish. I ran downstairs and flopped on my bed and cried.  
  
  
  
How could I? How could I hurt an innocent person? I...I can hear them.  
  
"Who was that woman?!" the man whom Bulma called Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Her name is Metro. She's my god-child." Bulma shouted back.  
  
"Some god-child! She broke my arm!"Vegeta shouted.  
  
"She didn't know youwere my husband!" Bulma schreeched.  
  
Husband!? Oh Kami...I broke my god-father's arm...I am a monster.  
  
"I'm goning down to talk to her." Bulma calmly stated.  
  
"Why?" Vegeta asked anger still raising in his vioce.  
  
"Cause I said so." Bulma replied.  
  
Then I heard the door open and close. I heard footsteps coming down, then approaching me.  
  
"Go...go away." I choked out.  
  
"Metro...I'm sorry. I should of told you. It's just you were so quiet you kinda just faded away."Bulma explained.  
  
"Good a monster like me shoud just fade away!" I cried.  
  
"Metro.."Bulma started.  
  
"Just leave...please Mrs. Briefs." I whispered.  
  
I didn't need to look into her eyes to see how she felt. I just knew. I heard her leave. And when the door closed I let go all of the tears I held back. I'm a monster...a menance...a...a weapon.  
  
*~*~*~*The Next Day*~*~*~*  
  
I awoke...on a tear stained pillow. I wished i could urn back time. *merry tune* Huh? I turn over and look at my computer screen. A message was sent. I got up and went over to read. I opened it and read throuhg it. My eyes grew wide when I read the last line.  
  
"Jouno Relsa is dead. At the age of 17. Murdered at piont-blank range by a miltary gun."  
  
I look down at my hand. Shakingly I lift it. I touched it...It's Warm!!! It was fired only a few hours ago. Kamisama! I did it! I killed Jono...I began to cry histarically I didn't even hear the door open.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" I heard a raspy vioce say behind me.  
  
"I did it! I killed Him!!!"I cried.  
  
"Killed who?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Jono! My pen pal! I killed HIM!!!" I cried again as I curled up.  
  
"You couldn't have. You didn't leave the house at all last night."Vegeta said.  
  
:"How do you know!?"I cried.  
  
"I was guarding your door to make sure you didn't hurt anyone else." Veheta easily replied.  
  
"Then why is my gun hand warm?!"I cried again.  
  
"That's why." He stated as he pionted to the wall. A big hole was put there.  
  
"So I didn't kill him..." I whispered.  
  
"No you didn't."He asured me.  
  
"But I didn't get to appologize to him."I choked out.  
  
"Did you jump him too?"He asked in a joking matter.  
  
"No...I said I hated him and that I wouldn't care if he died. But I do care...I DO!" I shouted.  
  
I gasped as I felt a strong arm wrap around me. And mutterings of a soft raspy vioce.  
  
"I'm certain he forgave you." He whispered.  
  
"How can you be sure?" I asked, still in shock from his action.  
  
"I know. Trust me."he said as he turned me around. His fierce eyes are now full of warm and concern as he smiles a reasuring smile.  
  
"Okay...I trust you." I said as I hugged him. He graoned in pain as I hit his arm in the splint. "Sorry."  
  
"It's okay the woman said I desrved the treatment that you gave me." he luaghed. He then whispered something to me.  
  
"Are yousure?!" I asked in shock. He just nods. I smiled.  
  
*~*~*~*Later*~*~*~*  
  
We,as in Vegeta ,myself,and somebody whom he calls Kakorott, are at Orange Star Cemetary. I place a boquet of flowers on a simple tombstone. The name read simply : "Jouno Relsa"  
  
"Come on we need to go. I promise I bring you here once a week so you can see him." Vegeta said.  
  
"When did you get a heart Vegeta?" Kakorott asked.  
  
"Very funny...come on Metro lets go." Vegageta said. I could tell he really didn't want to fight around me.  
  
I nod and we all walked off into the sunset.  
  
__________END____  
  
There what did you think? I know Vegeta's OOC but hey it was worth it! 


	2. Introducing Metro

Okay here's chapter two. Metro meets the rest of the family. Enjoy...oh yeah Veggie is still OOC.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~Introducing Metro~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Metro's POV**  
  
It was close to three in the afternoon and Vegeta and I were heading back....home. Kakorott headed back to his home.   
  
There I was...in Vegeta's arms being flown home. Home....there's a place I'd thought I'd never have. Vegeta lands and sets me down, he opens the door and allows me to enter first. He certinly acts like a prince. Yep he told me he was the "Prince of all Sayin-jins". I laughed when he said it, he soon did too. He has a nice smile...and laugh. I wish he wouldn't be so cold to most of the people around him.   
  
"Hey dad....WHO IS THAT!? Are you cheating on mom!?"A young boy....about 15-17 with purple hair was standing in the living room, along with a lovely young woman with blue hair and a red leather outfit. The boy was standing up and glaring daggers at me.  
  
"Mom?" I asked.  
  
"Bulma."Vegeta simply answered.  
  
"Daddy...what happened to your arm....where were you...and who is that?"The blue haired woman asked....wow she looked a lot like Bulma.  
  
"One question at a time!"Vegeta snapped. I was shocked to hear him sound that bitter.  
  
"Um...my name is Metro....I guess your mother's Bulma?" I said as I pushed up my glasses that feel down the bridge of my nose.  
  
"Yes she is Metro."The boy spat at me.  
  
"Oh well...she's my god-mother...Mr..?"I sated.  
  
"Trunks....Trunks Vegeta Briefs." he answered.  
  
"And you Miss?" I asked to the girl.  
  
"Bra Vegeta Briefs." she announced proudly.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you both."I said as I bowed.  
  
"Dad where were you?"Trunks asked.  
  
"I was at the cemetery along with Metro and Kakorott."Vegeta simply answered.  
  
"You invited Goku!?"Trunks yelled in surprise.  
  
"Dad are you okay?" Bra asked with worry in her voice.  
  
"I'm fine!"Vegeta snapped again.  
  
"Okay and your arm...?"Trunks stated.  
  
"Metro broke it. She thought I was a thief."Vegeta answered.  
  
"Dad!? You mean you asked Goku to go with you to a cemetery with a girl who broke your arm! Why?!"Trunks yelled in confusion.  
  
"Trunks how would you feel if Goten died?"Vegeta asked.  
  
"Goten's dead?! Why didn't anyone tell me?!" Bra shouted in utter ditziness...is that even a word?  
  
"No just pretend. You'd feel horrible right? Well Metro's friend Jouno died and so I took her to say good-bye to him."Vegeta replied.  
  
"You also purchase the flowers for me to place on the grave." I added. Vegeta turned a shade of bright red.  
  
"Dad are you blushing?'' Bra asked with a giggle. Trunks was trying not to laugh.  
  
"Vegeta you're back!" Bulma called from the entry way. "Metro did you get say good-bye to your friend Jouno?"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Bulma I did. Vegeta also introduced me to Kakorott."I answered. "He also paid for the flowers to put on Jouno's grave."  
  
"Vegeta darling come here let me fell your forehead."Bulma said.  
  
"I am not sick!!!"Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Yeah you just have compassion for Metro, right?" Trunks stated.  
  
"I do not!!!"Vegeta snapped.  
  
"Trust me Daddy you do. I should know"Bra pointed out.  
  
"Well...never mind that Vegeta we're going over to Goku and Chi-Chi's tomorrow."Bulma announced.  
  
"Why are we going to Kakaorott's place?"Vegeta asked.  
  
"Turns out that they met a girl and her birthday is tomorrow and she wanted us to come over....Goku said to bring Metro along too."Bulma answered.  
  
"Why do I have to?"Vegeta asked yet again.  
  
"Because I think it would be a nice gesture to do."Bulma answered sternly.  
  
"Please Vegeta....will you go? I would enjoy it more if you came."I said. Vegeta sighed in defeat. I smiled and hugged him.  
  
I now have a family....A place to call home. And now a new life.  
  
These were things I never thought I'd have again, but I was wrong.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End!!! Okay this is linked to another story I don't know I Candy Dragonstar has her new Candy fanfic up yet but that is the fic that links with this one. Please review. 


End file.
